Life's A Mystery
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: One Normal day in Titans tower, the next learning your dad's back and has a new ally. Then you're being forced to go to a boarding school for wizards and witches. And then meeting the boy who lived and how do you tie up into his past? Read more to find out!
1. The Letter

Life's A Mystery

A Harry Potter and Teen Titans Crossover

Sum: One Normal day in Titans tower, the next learning your dad's back and has a new ally. Then you're being forced to go to a boarding school for wizards and witches. And then meeting the boy who lived and how do you tie up into his past? Read more to find out!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans, only the plot of this fic.

Chapter 1: The Letter.

One normal day Raven was in her room meditating, but she couldn't concentrate. "uhhhg probably Beast boy and cyborg arguing again!" she thought to herself. She went to the common room of the tower. She was correct Beast boy was complaining about how Cyborg found some other way to cheat at the video game they got beast boys B-day. She sighed and went back to her room only to see an owl trying to get in through the window! She slowly walked over to it and opened it the creature could get in and land on her bed. She sat on the bed shortly after and the owl held out its leg importantly. There was… a letter attached to it? She took it off and opened it. It read:

Dear Ms. Raven,

This Letter is to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; however there is a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort and his ally Trigon the Terrible. This means that you and a boy your age, Harry Potter is in great danger. School starts September 1st, and would like your reply no later than July 31st.

Albus Dumbledore.

Another letter fell out of the envelope letting me know of all the things I will have to get before school starts, like wand, books, cauldron, and other things like that. But because I'm 15, I will be in the 5th year and not the first.

Oh man….. I think I have to talk with Robin about this….

I walked into the common room of the tower, with everyone sitting on the couch; I sat down next to Star, "guys we need to talk about something….." I said. "ok what?" Robin said. "I just got a letter and I've been accepted to a boarding school in England for magic." I said. "oh…. Ok…..um…" "but friend, Raven when will we see you again?" Star interrupted him. "Probably next summer I guess." I answered. "so robin what do you say? Can I go?" asked Raven. "ok umm my answer is…." Robin started.

What is his answer going to be? You decide for yourself. I know I'm so EVIL with the cliffy.


	2. The Answer and Shopping

Sorry for taking so long with the chapter, but it's here! Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! On with the story!

Chapter 2: The answer and Shopping.

Previously on Life's A Mystery:

"Can I go?" Raven asked. "Ok ummmm my answer is…." Robin started.

Now:

Raven's Pov:

"Ok my answer is…. Yes you can go, as long as you stay in touch with us." Robin said. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I almost screamed. But collecting myself because I almost lost control of my emotions. I ran up to my room and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore saying I could go and asking where I buy my things.

Couple of weeks later:

I walked into a place called Diagon Alley to buy all my things; we got the books, robes, cauldron, and money first and Dumbledore decided to get the wand last. So now we are here to get my wand, I met a very nice man named Olivander who helped me find my wand. I went through almost EVEY wand in the story, and exasperated Olivander was thinking to himself thinking I would never find a wand. "Unless…" he said to himself and went back to the back of the shop. "I was looking for a suitable owner for this wand but I think I might have found it." He said to me. He showed me the wand and I connected to it without even touching it. I waved it around; yep this is the wand for me. "What's the core?" I asked him. "Dementors bone." He said delightfully. I rolled the wand over in my fingertips. I paid for the wand and we left Olivander to his work. "Ok Raven, here is your ticket to the Hogwarts Express the train leaves at 11:00 a.m. so don't miss it." Dumbledore said. "Uhh ok wait where is it? Dumbledore? Hello?" I said only to thin air because he already left. "Uhhg!" I said to myself when I heard a noise come from an owl, I noticed I was next to the "pet" store. I walked in I saw toads, rats, cats, and owls almost everywhere. But one owl caught my eye. I was brown with black specks on its head, chest and wings, and it had these big amber eyes it seemed to notice me as well so I walked up to it and it let me stroke it. I soon bought the owl with the rest of the money I was carrying with me. I walked out with the owl in its cage and then went back to Titans Tower. I still had 3 days before September 1, so let's make the most of it. Right.


	3. Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

Hello friends! I'm sorry for taking so long with this and I've heard complaints about details and stuff. So R&amp;R and tell me if I'm doing better. Btw this is in Raven's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans, only the plot.

The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Ceremony.

September 1 came WAY too fast for my liking. I think my friends will miss me a lot, I think Starfire will miss me the most. I should get going soon its almost time. I make it to kings-cross station; now what the f do I do now? "Hey are you lost?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around to see a very obvious witch behind me. "Ya I'm looking for Platform 9 3/4, do you know where that is?" I ask. "Oh, yes all you have to do is run through the wall between the numbers 9 and 10." She said. "Oh, ok thank you by the way my name is Raven." I say. "Oh you welcome, I'm Molly now hurry up or you'll miss it." Molly said. I just decided to run straight for it, prepared for the crash, and then made it through fine. I opened my eyes to see the scarlet train with steam coming out of it. I make it on just a couple minutes before 11:00 but hey, I still made it. I walk through the train until I see one with only three people in it. "Hi, ummmmm do you guys mind? All the others are full of people." I ask in my monotone voice. "Oh not at all!" A boy with back messed up hair said as he hand gestured me to come in. I sat down next to the only girl in the cart. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. "Ron Weasley." The red headed boy said while chewing sweets. "And I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The boy with black messy hair said. "Oh hello, I'm Raven." I said. "Do you have a last name?" Ron asked. "Nope. It's just Raven." I said. Suddenly the door opened, to show a pale boy with blond hair with a smirk on his face with 2 sidekicks behind him. "So potter we heard you get a new friend." Draco said in his usual voice. "Actually yes, this is Raven she is starting school today." Hermione said. "So…. What are you gonna be a 15 year old 1st year or something?" Draco asked while Crab and Goyle chuckled in the background. "No I'm gonna be a 15 year old 5th year thanks for asking." I snapped while I stood up to face Draco. "Ohhhh….. ohh…. Some ones got a temper much like you huh mud blood?" Draco asked. "THAT'S IT!" Hermione and I yelled at them while pulling our wands out. "Whoa whoa! Easy there tigers!" Ron and Harry said while pulling us back. "Oh yes Boys, how about you hold the feisty girls handy while we make our escape huh?" Draco asked while they backed out and ran away. "why didn't you let us take them!? We would have been fine!" Hermione and I said in anger. "Well you know what it's over and no one got hurt so it's ok for now." Harry said.

It was another couple hours before we made it to Hogwarts but thankfully we didn't have any more meetings with Draco. We got to the great hall, and then I parted with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "I'll see you all soon, I hope." I said before we parted. Not too much longer after McGonagall came in and told us about the houses, Gryffindor: which is known for its bravery. Ravenclaw: which is known for its knowledge and smart people. Hufflepuff: which is known for the just and kindness. Slytherin: which is known for its evil and cunning. She explained to us about the soring hat and it will look into our heads that it will sort un into one of the 4 houses. The part about it going into our heads scared me a bit but I still listened.

After we walked into the hall, WOW they give this the name great hall for a reason! We reached the end, and everyone was quiet. "When I call your name you sit on the stool and you will be sorted into you houses." McGonagall said. There were some kids in front of me, but not too many. Then, "Raven." McGonagall said. I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down; she put the hat down and immediately it yelled. "PUT DOWN YOUR BARRIERS! I CAN'T PUT YOU INTO A HOUSE IF I CANT SEE IN YOUR HEAD!" I reluctantly put my barriers down. Huh it didn't scare the hat at all but it did whisper in my ear, "right… huh… you're even harder to sort than Harry Potter. You show traits for all the houses that are certain, but only 2 stand out in you, Gryffindor and Slytherin." The hat said. "Not Slytherin! Oh please not Slytherin." I whispered. "Not Slytherin ey? Well then I better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. I sighed out in relief and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I looked over at Dumbledore and he smiled at me. After the sorting was done, there was a huge feast! Almost anything you want, there. I did last for some time, but dessert soon followed. When that was all done, we were told to go to our house common room. I was near the back talking to my new trio of friends. When everyone walked into the common room, I was gold and red the house colors with a fire, chairs and a small table in front of it. And there were also many other things you would expect in a house common room but I decided it was soon time for bed and I followed Hermione to the 5th year girl's dormitory and saw four poster beads for each of the 5th year girls. I found my bead shortly and just jumped onto it and fell into a deep sleep soon after, wondering what the next day would soon bring.


	4. Stupid Umbridge!

Life's a Mystery Chapter 4: Stupid Umbridge!

Hello! Really sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time I was just distracted? Ya let's go with that.

Still don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.

Raven's POV:

I was woken up too early for my comfort by Hermione. "Raven hurry we are going to be late for breakfast!" She was almost screaming in my face. "Ok! I'm up!" I said in a groggy tone. I dressed as quickly as I could and met up with Hermione on the outside of the fat lady.

"So do you think you are going to like your first day?" Hermione asked me. "Yea I have transfiguration, defence agaist the dark arts, potions and divination." I said. "Ohh ok. Watch out for Snape he likes to take points away from Gryffindor's for no reason." Hermione said in a worried tone. "I will be sure to look out for him." I told her reassuringly.

Once we got to the great hall I saw Ron stuffing his face full of food. I secretly took out one of my books and playfully waked him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" He asked. "I just felt like it." I said. That got a laugh from Harry and Hermione. "So you're the new girl?" a boy asked from behind be. I turned around and saw he had really red hair and frecles. "Yea. I'm Raven and you must be related to Ron." I said. "Yea. I'm Fred this is George." He explained.

"Wow. Do you ALL have red hair and frecles?" I asked. "Yep." The three weaslys said at the same time. That's going to get annoying REAL quick! "Hey Raven what class do you have first?" Harry asked. "Defence Against the Dark Arts." I said. "I have that too. Do you want to walk together?" He asked me. "Sure this place just became awkward." I said.

It was a quick, quiet walk up to the class room but Harry seemed MORE than excited to be there. About 10 minutes later everyone else showed up.

"Hello, Class. I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge." She said. Ron giggled. "What?" I hissed at Ron. "Did she say her name is Dumbridge?" He asked me. "No! it's Umbridge." I hissed back.

The class is really boring. "Miss, why don't we learn real magic so we can fight Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron flinched. "Why would you ever need that dear? Voldemort is no longer here." She said in a over kind and cheezy voice. "No it's not! He's ba—'' "I agree with Harry." I said. She sighed. "You all have been told a cirtian Dark wizard has returned. This. Is. A. Lie." She said. "No it's not! I saw him!" Harry yelled while I yelled. "If Harry saw him it should be true! He could be back!" "ENOUGH! You two detention my office tonight." She said in her calm matter again. Harry and I grumbled through the rest of class.

HPTTHPTTHPTTHPTTHPTTHPTTHP

Harry and I were in the common room with Hermione and Ron. "God! It's only the first day and I already hate her and I have detention!" I complained. "You guys should have just been quiet…" Ron said. The three of us just starred daggers at him. "When is your detention?" Hermione asked. "In about an hour." Harry said. "Well let's just enjoy the time until then." She said. I nodded.

1 hour later:

Harry and I waited outside of Umbridge's office when we heard a soft, "Come in." I was nervouse because I never had detention before. "You two will be writing lines. You will write, "I must not tell lies" ok?" she said. We nodded and reached into our bags for a quill. "Oh you won't need those. I have special quills that you will use." She said as she handed us each a quill.

"Wait how many lines do we write?" I ask. "Until it sinks in." Was her only response.

I started to write when I felt an immense pain in my left hand. The words, "I must not tell lies." Was starting to sketch themselves on my hand. I took a closer look at the color of "ink" on the page. It was red and that's when it hit me, I was writing in blood.

2 hours later:

I winced as I came out of the room. I tilted my head to take a closer look at Harry's hand, it also said "I must not tell lies." Umbridge is INSANE! I stretched and took a big yawn. "Well I guess we should get back to the common room soon." I said.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for us in the common room. "How was it?" Hermione asked with concern. Harry and I shared a look. "It was fine! We only had to do lines." We lied slightly. They both sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Bed. We only stayed up to see how you are doing." Ron said.

When they left, Harry and I sat down infront of the fire. We were lost in thought when Harry put his hand on top of mine. I suddenly went into his mind like I did with Robin and saw all of his memories. I didn't mean to, but I guess it was kind of an accident.

Harry gave a jump, maybe he noticed I went into his head. But soon passed it off and kept his hand ontop of mine. I blushed a little. It was one of the first times I've blushed in my life.

But it didn't last as Harry soon got up and left. I stayed by the fireside a bit longer till eventually I feel asleep where I was.

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I just lost my train of thought on this story for a bit. So see you in the next chapter. ECS!


	5. AN

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	6. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


	7. breakdown

Well just came back from a mental breakdown on where to go with this chapter. yea you wait 6 months for me to say THAT?! I know I am SO sorry! I have had a lot on my mind and I haven't been able to write ANYTHING! I will try to get up and going again. but that is all for now.

ps I bet you are all thinking "that is a bullshit excuse!" aren't you? don't be nice, just tell me.


End file.
